Living a New Life
by The Best witch of all
Summary: AU. Harry runs away from the Dursley's after recieving his Hogwarts letter, and runs into a Childhood friend, Mia. He will have to hide their friendship from everyone except Ginny, Ron and Hermione, to keep her safe. But what happens when it's obvious tha


There is going to be little shots of the years with Mia in it, so you'll know a little more of the story, and it will be easier to get to a more recent timeline!

**Chapter One: Long Lost Friends!**

"Boy, get the mail!" Vernon yelled as the sound of the mail flap creaked open. Harry walked out, picked up the pile and started to go through it.

_Bill…bill…bill…letter to me…bi…wait a letter to me?_ Harry thought.

He hurriedly stuffed the letter in his pocket as his uncle yelled for him to hurry up. After breakfast, Harry started the laundry. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin went out for lunch, leaving him to do the chores. He took the letter out and started to read:

**Hogwarts School **of **Witchcraft **and **Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistrss

**Hogwarts School **of **Witchcraft **and** Wizardry**

Uniform

First-Year students require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

_I'm a wizard! _Harry thought. _No more Dursley's! _Harry thought happily as he walked out the door and in to the street, never looking back.

As he was walking, he spotted another owl, it was black and was heading down an alleyway. He followed it and saw it give a letter to a girl, obviously homeless.

When he saw the Hogwarts crest, he walked up and said "You too?" She jumped and swept his feet out from him. She looked familiar.

* * *

I just started to open my Hogwarts letter when I heard, "You too?" I jumped and then swept the boys feet out from under him.

"Mia?" He asked as I put my foot on his chest.

"Harry?" I exclaimed incredulously. "What're you doing here? Why aren't you at your Aunts?"

"Well, I'm a Wizard. I'm actually going to a school called Hogwarts. What about you? Why are you on the streets?" Harry replied.

"Well…my ass of a step-father finally kicked me out after we moved. I decided to travel around. I didn't even know that I was in Little Whinging. So, how are you?"

"I'm okay, though I left my Aunts house for good. Finally free. How are you?"

"Besides dirty, hungry and smelly, fine."

We started to talk, reminiscing.

"Oh, do you remember when Dudley and his gang were chasing us and some how you ended up on the roof, but I didn't notice and we ran around for a while until I noticed you, and when I went to get up there, I appeared five feet above you and fell on top of you! You had a black eye for two weeks!" I said laughing an hour later.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Know any place I can get food?" Harry asked. "Or a wizardry place?"

"Um…we could go to Diagon Alley. I'm sure your parents left you money. And I know my mom did. I just don't know where she left it, come on!" I said as I helped him into a truck that was parked and then climbed in myself. When the truck started, I told him to fall asleep and we rode all the way to London.

* * *

"Ry, wake up! We're there!" I said as I silently shook him. As soon as we were awake, we jumped out of the back and walked silently to the Leaky Cauldron.

When we walked into Diagon Alley, Harry stopped and just stared. "It's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Come on! Let go to Gringotts!" I said I we made our way through the crowded streets.

As we walked up the Gringotts steps, Harry pointed out the poem on the wall.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"That's awesome!" Harry replied again, grinning.

"Come on!" I said as I pulled Harry towards a line of people waiting for the goblins. When it was our turn, we walked up to the desk and waited for the goblin to acknowledge us.

"How may I help you Sir, Miss?" He asked as he looked up from writing.

"Um…I was wondering if my mother left a vault for me, and Harry's mother for him. They have been passed away for a while you see, sir. And we're going to Hogwarts this year!" I said as my excitement came through for going to Hogwarts.

He smiled and said, "I just need a drop of your blood and I can see." We nodded and let our blood fall into two vials. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Christenson, here are your keys to vault. Griphook will escort you." We nodded and saying goodbye and racing after the already departing Goblin.

As soon as we were in the cart, it shot off downwards, Harry and I screaming in delight.

* * *

"That was so much fun! Can we do that again?" Harry asked as he jumped up and down, I just laughed.

"We still have to get our things, Ry." He nodded and we made our way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hogwarts Dears?" she asked as we walked in. We nodded and she started to talk again. "Another young man is getting fitted up in the back, come along." We followed her and there was a boy with short blond hair and cold gray eyes. Harry got up on the stool as the tape measure measured him.

The blond haired boy turned to him and said "Hello, Hogwarts too?" We nodded. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Said the boy, he had a drawling, bored voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" He asked Harry.

"No." Harry replied shortly, and I knew he didn't like this kid.

"Play quidditch at all?"

"No."

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry didn't answer, but moved out of the way so that the tape could measure me.

"Where are your parents?" the boy asked as I stood up.

"Dead."

"Oh, sorry, but they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were witch and wizard if that's what you mean." Harry replied.

The boy turned to me and said "And you, your parents are our kind right?"

"Yes. Though they are both dead."

"What are your names?" he asked. Fortunately, before we could answer, Madame Malkin handed us our robes and we paid and walked out.

"So, where to next?" I asked as Harry held my packages so I could look at our list.

"Books!" Harry replied. I put my list in my pocket, took my packages and we went off towards the book store.

* * *

After we went to the apothecary and then they were off to the wand store.

"Hello?" Harry asked as we walked through the door. A weird old man with piercing silver eyes looked at us and said, "Yes, thought I'd be seeing you soon. You have your mother's eyes. Seems like only yesterday she was in here, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inched. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

They went through almost all the wands, before Mr. Ollivander gave Harry one that was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Red and gold sparks flew out of it.

My turn and I went through only four, before I got it, holly, and a elfin hair, nine inches, flexible.

We walked out and I decided that I was going to buy Harry a belated birthday present. We walked into the pet store and I looked around. I was about to leave when I saw a snowy white owl with amber eyes. She was perfect, so I opened her cage and she flew to my shoulder. I walked to the clerk, bought her, the cage and some owl treats and walked out to wait for Harry.

He came out with a small little box. "What's that?" I asked as the owl flew and landed on his shoulder, caressing his cheek with her head.

He held the box out to me and I looked in, in it was a small black kitten that had emerald eyes when it looked at me.

"Happy birthday!" We both said, and then burst out laughing.

We decided that we were going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron so we could catch the knight bus to Kings cross.

I lay down next to Harry and said "Goodnight Ry, I missed you so much!"

I heard him reply, "'Night Mia, me too!" and then fell asleep.

* * *

Harry and I walked into Kings Cross Station, and realized our problem. Where was platform nine and three quarters?

We had just given up, when we heard "…packed with muggles. Of course…" we looked over and saw that the speaker was a plump woman that had four boys and a girl with them, all with flaming red hair.

Harry and I looked at each other and then started to push our trolleys towards the group.

"Excuse me, how do you get on the platform?" Harry asked. The girl, Ginny I think, turned towards us her mother went through and said "Follow me!" and then ran through the wall.

We looked at each other, shrugged and ran into the wall, appearing on the other side in front of a magnificent black and red train.

"Thanks! My name's Andy, this is Harry!" I said as we looked at Ginny. She smiled softly and said "Ginny Weasley. I wish I could go to Hogwarts this year, I'll be able to next year. But I'm going to be lonely."

"Don't worry, we'll owl you!" Harry said as we walked towards the train. Ginny's brothers, Fred and George helped get our trunks onto the train, and we walked through the train to find a compartment. The last one was empty, so we put our trunks on the luggage rack and sat down. Soon we met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and we were on our way to Hogwarts.

* * *

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall announced. "Abbot, Hannah." Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan." Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry." Ravenclaw.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender." Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." Slytherin.

"Crabbe, Vincent." Slytherin.

"Goyle, Gregory." Slytherin.

Finch-Fletchley, Justin." Hufflepuff.

"Finnigan, Seamus," Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione." Gryffindor.

"Handel, Andromeda." No one went up.

Longbottom, Neville." Gryffindor.

"MacDougal, Morag." Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco." Slytherin.

"Moon…" Ravenclaw.

"Nott…" Slytherin.

"Parkinson, Pansy." Slytherin.

"Patil, Padama." Ravenclaw.

"Patil, Pravati." Gryffindor.

"Perks, Sally-Anne." Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry!" I looked up as I heard his name, and gave him a squeeze on the hand, and then pushed him up towards the stool as the whispers started.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

((Harry's POV))

"_Hmm,_" a small voice said into my ear. "_Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes…and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?_"

_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin._ I thought.

"_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that…no? Well, if you're sure…better be _GRYFFINDOR"

I sighed in relief and walked over to the Gryffindor Table. I waited patiently for Mia's turn.

((End Harry's POV))

"Thomas, Dean." Gryffindor.

"Turpin, Lisa." Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ron." Gryffindor.

"Zambini, Blaise." Slytherin.

Everyone looked at me, as Dumbledore stood up. "Child, may I ask your name?" he asked. I nodded and replied, "Andromeda Christenson, sir!" he looked sharply at me and asked "Maria's daughter?" when I nodded; he nodded for me to put the hat on.

"_Oh…a secret, and what a secret it is. Friends with Harry Potter! That's unusual, and what's this? Oh you'll be very powerful, mark my words. Now onto sorting you. Hmmm. Difficult, Very Difficult. Plenty of Courage, and very smart. Cunning and loyal. Quiet. Ravenclaw would be good. So would Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Oh but you'd do well in Slytherin. But you're too loyal. Where to put you? You'd do well in all the houses._" A voice said.

_Can you put me in Gryffindor, with Ry?_

"_I believe the best house for you is _Slytherin" I got up sadly and made my way to sit next to Blaise Zambini.

* * *

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I wrote, _Sleeping potion, very powerful, known as Draught of Living Death_.

I slid it over to Harry and he said it. Snape got mad and asked another question.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Again I wrote, _stone taken from goat's stomach, save you from most potions_.

"What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

_Same plant, go by Aconite also_.

Snape looked ticked, but let it go.

* * *

"…You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come dear."

Harry and I looked at Malfoy angrily as he said "Look, it's the stupid thing his Gran sent him."

At the same time Harry and I said "Give it here Malfoy."

Then we proceeded to chase him with it. Harry caught the remembrall in a spectacular dive and threw it to me as I caught it while I was upside down, having been almost pushed off by Malfoy.

And that is how Harry got the seeker position on the Gryffindor Team.

_Dear Ginny,September 4_

_How are you? I'm fine. I hope you're not bored out of your mind. I know I am. I got into bloody Slytherin! Ugh, I could kill the…well, never mind_. **Stupid you almost told her**. _Hey I am not stupid. It was a mistake. Jerk! That was Harry by the way. And not to surprise you or anything, but one, his last name is Potter, and two, we've became friends with you brothers. Sorry for that. He's a little thick, _**Oi that hurts Mia!** _Well it's true you imbecile_. **You have been listening to Snape for waaaay to long**. _Oh shut up you. Anyways, sorry for that, but Harry and I are doing well!_** I can talk for myself you know**. _I know now shut up. The owl's name is Hedwig, she's Harry's. Write back soon!_

_Mia_

**And Harry**

**P.s. Ha! I finally got the letter. Ginny! I got on the Quidditch Team! I play seeker and it's great! Bye!**

Dear Harry and Mia,September 8

I'm fine. It's so good to hear from both of you. I have had to do a lot of Chores all the time. It's lonely right now, mom left for a while. Mia its okay that you're in Slytherin, just don't participate in the house rivalries, and Harry stop harassing Mia, its okay if I call you that right? I was delighted to hear from you! I thought you had forgotten. But you became friends with my brothers? Are you crazy? They're nuts! Anyways, congrats on the Seeker position. WBS!

Ginny

* * *

_Dearest Ginny,November 8_

_I'm sorry that we have yet to reply to your last letter, but the teachers give to much bloody homework. _**Yeah, it's like they have no lives! **_Harry shut up!_ **Ow! That hurt woman**_. Then don't be mean and I won't hit you. Anyways, if you're wondering why you can hear us like we're having a conversation, then I'll tell you that we're using a pen that will copy everything we say into our handwriting._ **Yeah, bloody pen**_. Anyways, Harry is soooo lucky, his father left him an Invisibility cloak, _**Hey I was going to tell her that! **_Well you were too slow four eyes,_ **Well at least I'm not a know-it-all!**_ I am not._ **Yes you are! Anyways, please reply soon!**

**Harry**

_And Mia_

* * *

Harry and I looked at each other as we stared at the Mirror. I looked at the inscription carved at the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

_I wonder what it means. _I thought as I leaned against the wall. Harry stood in front of the Mirror and gasped.

"Mia, I see…you!" Harry said as he looked into the Mirror in surprise.

"Really, what am I doing?" I asked from my position against the wall.

"You're standing next to my mother and father, and two other people, I've never seen before." He said confused.

"Can I have a look?" he nodded and stood out of the way for me to see.

As I looked in I couldn't help but gasp too! There stood Harry and my mother and father, smiling at me.

"What does it mean? I see you, my mother and my father." He shrugged and picked up the invisibility cloak.

"I don't know, but I think we should finish our pranks, don't you?" I smirked evilly and we walked out.

* * *

As I walked into the Great Hall, I noticed that Harry was almost bouncing in his seat. I smirked and sat down at the Slytherin Table.

As soon as Malfoy sat down everyone, except me and Blaise, turned into pink poodles.

Everyone started to laugh and Harry and I fell off our seats, tears coming out of our eyes.

"MR. WEASLEY, MR. WEASLEY, DETENTION AND TWENTY POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall yelled.

Harry and I snickered at that. They'd never know it was us!

* * *

"Hey Mia! Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" Harry asked as we sat in Potions as partners.

"Yea, he was the inventor of the Sorcerers Stone, made from the ancient art of Alchemy. Supposedly the stone is supposed to transform any metal into pure gold and grant the user with immortality. Mr. Flamel is six hundred and sixty-five years old. He lives in Devon with his wife Perenelle who is six hundred and fifty-eight. Why?"

"Because that's what Quirrell wants, he wants the sorcerer's stone. That's what Fluffy's guarding." Harry whispered.

"Fluffy? Never mind. I don't want to know. So now all you have to do is convince Hermione and Ron that you have absolutely no idea who Nicolas Flamel is? That'll be easy." I replied sarcastically.

"Sometimes I believe that you live just to make me miserable."

"How am I doing?" I asked smugly.

"A really good job," Harry said as we both tried to stifle the laughter that was trying to escape.

* * *

I stood in the Hospital Wing, looking down at an unconscious Harry.

I knew that he would be alright, but I was too scared to do anything but stand there.

Harry had been right, Quirrell was trying to steal the Stone, and surprisingly Voldemort was attached to the back of the professor's head. He had destroyed Quirrell, but Voldemort's soul had escaped.

I left before Dumbledore could discover me.

He could never find out about Harry and my friendship. Never.

* * *

I hugged Hermione and Ron goodbye as we walked through the barrier from platform nine and three quarters. I gave Ginny as quick hug and then Harry and I left to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"RY! WAKE UP!" I yelled as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. He stirred, but went back to sleep.

I sighed and walked down to Tom, asked to borrow his wand for a moment, went up stairs, waved it and then went back downstairs to eat.

"So, what did you use my wand for?" he asked.

"You'll see in three…two…one." As soon as I said "one" we heard a SPLASH! Followed by a loud, "MIA!" I finished my breakfast really quick, then said a hurried, "I wasn't here, you never saw me!" and ran to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"I still can't believe you were so mean that you had to bloody do that! Seriously, you scared me half to bloody death." Harry said as we walked to the Leaky Cauldron. He was still talking about how I had woken up, a week ago.

I laughed and walked into the bar, sitting down as Harry just grumbled. Tom came out and gave us butterbeers and two sandwiches. I started to eat, when a hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder. We looked up to see Albus Dumbledore, smiling down at us.

"Harry, why aren't you at the Dursley's? I must insist that you go back there. And Ms. Christenson, you must return to your step-fathers care." I snorted, but then stopped as he said "Go gather your things and I'll watch you go." He walked with us to our rooms, and waited outside as we gathered our things.

I looked up to see Harry's pale white face and mouthed, 'They'll be afraid that you can use magic. Use it to your advantage.' He nodded and we hugged quickly, then I flooed to my step-father's house.

* * *

(Second Year)

I looked around the Great Hall, and didn't see Harry. I shrugged and watched as Ginny got sorted.

Where the hell was Harry?

* * *

"Ry! Are you okay?" I asked as he walked to the Hospital wing after Lockhart had charmed his arm, Ginny giggling next to him.

"Bloody Lockhart! He made my arm with out any fucking bones!" Harry said frustrated.

"Well, like he said, at least you're more flexible." I giggled as he tried to hit me. I danced out of his reach and said "See you later Potter! Ginny!"

I looked at Ginny and Harry, happily talking; it seems that Voldemort's memory had controlled her. Harry had gone down into the Chamber of Secrets and defeated the huge basilisk. I hadn't talked to Harry in a while. I rarely talked to him now, only Ginny.

* * *

(Third Year)

"Hey! Gin, what are you up too?" I asked as I ran to catch up to her. Harry had snuck out to Hogsmeade with his Marauders Map, so I was stuck here, alone.

"Nothing, I was gonna go to the Library to finish my DADA essay, wanna help me?" She asked desperately.

"Sure, lead the way." She giggled and I skipped off towards the Library, dragging a laughing Ginny with me.

* * *

(Fourth Years)

I held tightly to Ginny as Harry went into the Maze, I just had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen, and whenever I had those feelings, something did.

I shrieked as Harry landed on the ground, his hand connected to Cedric's body. I sighed sadly and walked back to the castle. I knew one thing, if Cedric was dead, then Voldemort was back.

* * *

(Fifth Year)

I sighed as I saw Harry cover his hand with a towel. That stupid toad had made him write with that stupid pen again.

* * *

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said loudly. I looked up at him, and knew he was angry. "There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out the back of his head."

There was a long silence and then before Umbridge could say a thing I stood up and proclaimed loudly, "You know, I think the ministry needs to find a new head if its that stupid to think that Moldy-shorts hasn't come back. A student is dead, a teacher was an old convicted murdered by the name of Barty Crouch Jr., and Harry Potter was placed under the Cruciatus curse…" I didn't get to finish.

"Ms. Christenson, that is quite enough. I think I'll have to speak to your father about this and a month's detention."

"Go right ahead you old cow! The ministry's a bunch of fools. If they think Voldemort couldn't come back."

"Two months detention added to that, Ms. Christenson!"

"Fine you old bag!" I replied, and then stomped out of the room.

""Mr. Potter another weeks detention."

* * *

I stared at Umbridge as I wrote; _I will not insult teachers'. _She flinched and looked away. I stifled a whimper as I wrote the hundredth line.

* * *

I looked at the letter that Harry had written to me. I felt a tear go down my face.

**Dear Andromeda,**

**I'm sorry to say that I don't want to be friends with you anymore. You're an arrogant know-it-all and I can't stand it anymore. Don't talk to me.**

**Harry**

I started to sob as I collapsed on my bed.

* * *

I looked out the dormitory window as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna walking back to the castle. Behind them was Remus Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter. I smiled slightly at the thought that Harry was going to live with them instead of the Dursleys.

* * *

(Sixth Year)

I sat down on the train, wincing as my back rubbed against my shirt. My step-father had been more brutal lately. I sighed and sat back down; petting the small black kitten snuggled to my chest. I remembered when Harry had gotten her for me. For my birthday! I had decided to name her emerald, because she had emerald green eyes like Harry's.

I looked up as Draco Malfoy, a boy I had befriended last year, sat down across from me.

I smiled slightly, and then went back to looking out the window. I was going back to Hogwarts after Christmas Vacation.

This year was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Andy? ANDY!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see Draco's worried face looking down at me.

"What!"

"It's time to go, come on!"

I nodded and got out of the compartment, hopping into a carriage with Draco.

* * *

I bumped into someone as I was walking to breakfast.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I stood up and handed the person their books, and then kept walking.

"Oh, so now you're mad at me Mia?" a familiar voice said. I froze. I slowly turned around and saw Ry standing there with a hurt look.

"You're talking to me now? I thought you hated me." I said as I shuffled my feet.

"I never hated you. I thought you hated me. You sent me a letter stating that you never wanted to talk to me again." He said as a tears made their way down our faces.

"But I also received a letter. I thought you hated me."

"No, I could never hate you." He said as he moved closer. That was enough for me. I ran into his arms and started to cry. He just hugged me closer and then sank down to the floor, his face on my shoulder. We sat there, in the middle of the corridor, crying.

* * *

James and Lily were walking down the corridor when they saw Harry get knocked down by a girl, Christenson.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she stood up and handed him his books, and then kept walking.

"Oh, so now you're mad at me Mia?" He said as he watched her walk. She froze and then she slowly turned around and saw him standing there.

"You're talking to me now? I thought you hated me." She said as she shuffled her feet.

"I never hated you. I thought you hated me. You sent me a letter stating that you never wanted to talk to me again." He said as a tears made its way down their faces.

"But I also received a letter. I thought you hated me."

"No, I could never hate you." He said as he moved closer. She ran into his arms and started to cry. He just hugged her closer and they sat there, in the middle of the corridor, crying.

James and Lily looked at each other confused and then slowly crept back to their rooms.

They would have to figure out this mystery for them. And find who sent those letters to them.

They needed information.


End file.
